


Golden Boy

by milliewrites



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, POV Andrew Minyard, Post-Canon, character study I guess, idk what this is, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milliewrites/pseuds/milliewrites
Summary: ' "Whatcha up to Drew," Neil asks again and Andrew doesn't say anything, just picks out the brightest blue marker that he has, the one that reminds him of Neil's eyes. He uncaps the marker and points with it at Neil's back."Yes or no," Andrew asks."Yes," Neil says, like clock work.'*slight mention of self harm*
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 135





	Golden Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea that has been plaguing me for months and I finally wrote it last night and am now posting it at 1AM after not posting anything in like 7 months because apparently that's how I roll. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> **slight mention of self harm**

Neil is lying on the floor. His short limbs and flaming hair piled haphazardly at Andrew's feet in the patch of sun coming in from the window. His eyes are closed in half sleep, light tracing the delicate pattern of his eyelashes onto his check like careful brushstrokes. Andrew is transfixed, Neil is ethereal in the light. He looks sublime and exquisite in such an unreal way that Andrew is tempted to reach out and touch him to make sure this golden boy is really there; that he hasn't just been imagining him this entire time.

Neil stirs slightly and jostles himself awake fully, a nightmare fading from his eyes and bleeding out of his muscles. Andrew watches as Neil looks up at him and smiles softly.

"Staring," Neil says and Andrew rolls his eyes out of habit. 

"I'm making sure you're finally sleeping. You'll crash and burn one of these days if you don't."

"Wouldn't you know," Neil says and his eyelids flutter. Andrew hums. He can't think of anything else to say at the moment. Things swim in his chest and play hopscotch with his heart everytime he looks at Neil, but the ruckus they're causing today might do perminate damage. Though he doesn't doubt that Neil has already done perminate damage.

An idea hits him then and he stands up, knees popping after so long curled under him. Neil watches him with sleepy eyes and a sleepy smile as he heads for the bedroom and come back out a minute later with a handful of markers. Throwing them on the floor besides Neil, Andrew follows them down. Neil hasn't stopped watching, tracing every action with his eyes. He raises an eyebrow.

"Whatcha up to Drew," Neil asks, his voice as soft as the look on his face. It sounds a bit like a melody and Andrew has to busy his hands to keep his heart from skipping anymore beats. He organizes the markers into rainbow order.

"Take off your shirt. Yes or no." Neil gives him an odd look, but he does it anyways. His scars catch on the sun light and ripple like water as he lays back down. It's another sight that makes Andrew's heart leap. 

Andrew scoots around and puts Neil's head on his crossed ankles, passing his hand through Neil's hair once or twice for good measure. The soft strands tickle his fingers.

"Whatcha up to Drew," Neil asks again and Andrew doesn't say anything, just picks out the brightest blue marker that he has, the one that reminds him of Neil's eyes. He uncaps the marker and points with it at Neil's back.

"Yes or no," Andrew asks. 

"Yes," Neil says, like clock work and watches as Andrew bends over to reach Neil's back. Andrew feels Neils hair brush along his torso, as he sets his marker to Neil's tattered skin and starts to draw. They're useless patterns, random swirls and shapes when he feels like it, but Neil shivers like it's everything. Andrew keeps going and Neil's eyes start to flutter again. 

A comfortable silence settles in the room like snow.

It was Bees suggestion, drawing on skin. An idea him to keep himself from drawing a knife across his skin again, if the feeling arouse. He though Neil might like it after a night of dreams that are filled with touches much much sharper than markers. As Neil's eyelids fluttered a little bit more closed, Andrew suspected he was right.

He finishes with the blue and picks up the pink. Starting again he traces the blue lines around and around and back the other way. Neil lets out a long breath and something shifts in Andrew chest along with it.

It was unnerving how much space Neil takes up inside of him. Once it had been small thing, compact enough to hide beneath one foster home or another in the Pit Of Things To Never Touch, but now it is such a colossal thing he can't hide it anywhere. It fills every crack and every crevice, and stuffs the good until it has to bleed into the bad. It is terrifying, but Andrew can't do anything about it, it doesn't fit anymore in the Pit Of Things To Never Touch. 

He recappes the pink and looks at Neil's face. His eyes are fully shut, but Andrew can tell he isn't asleep. Andrew can always tell. He picks up another colour, orange, and starts on Neil's shoulder blades. 

That is the thing about him and Neil, they always know. The world is a distasteful thing that has bent and banged them into something harsh, but their pieces just seemed to fit together. Thoughts and actions are harsher in their world and they can read eachothers like a book. Andrew knows he wouldn't have been able to fall for Neil if it had been any other way. Even then it had been hard, like a free fall out of a plane, and Andrew hates heights. 

He picks purple next and starts to draw around Neil's scars, as if to keep them safe. He would keep every inch of this golden boy safe to the end of his days, he thinks and doesn't doubt it for a second. The world will burn if it hurts Neil again, and he'll burn with it. It's why he hates Neil so much, he has never been given a reason to believe it will end any other way. And for just once in his life he doesn't want this to burn. For now though, he will stay golden with his ethereal golden boy and maybe, just maybe, learn to believe in the certainty of tomorrows with Neil.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading:) have a lovely day!


End file.
